


Fly me to the moon

by 9KLR2



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Astronaut AU, Dialog Only, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9KLR2/pseuds/9KLR2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stucky as Astronauts and Stevie’s being a pest and singing over the intercom while Bucky’s working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly me to the moon

_“Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars.  
Let me see what spring looks like from, Jupiter and Mars.”_

 

“Geez. We really have to update your music collection, Steve.”

 

_“In other words, hold my hand.  
In other words, darling kiss me.”_

 

“Such a pain in the ass, Rogers.”

 

_“Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more.”_

 

“Please don’t.”

 

_“You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.”_

 

“Awe, you’re making me blush.”

 

_“In other words, please be true.  
In other words, I love you.”_

 

“Using the L word already? You could at least by me dinner first.”

 

_“How ‘bout ration packs by starlight? My bunk, eight o’clock.”_

 

“It’s a date. Now let me finish my work out here.”

_“Whatever you say, Boo Bear.”_

The line was quiet for all of two minutes before Bucky heard softly,   
_“_ _The stars are aglow and tonight how their light sets me dreaming._  
My love, do you know that your eyes are like stars brightly beaming?  
I bring you and sing you a Moonlight Serenade.“


End file.
